First Love In My Dream Part 3
by Ryeorasomnia
Summary: Ryeowook yang memiliki kenangan masa kecil bersama seorang gadis. Kini tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya. Namun itu semua tak dapat diungkapkanya karena gadis itu harus pergi. Akankah wookie akan tetap menunggunya dan tetap mencintai gadis itu?


Title : First Love In My Dream Part 2

Author : Ryeorasomnia a.k.a Kang Young Ra

Cast : - Kim Ryeowook

- Park Hyun-Ji

And other cast

Genre : romance, friendship, funny

Theme song : All My Heart, No Other

warning : alur gaje dan pasaran. typo bertebaran dimana-dimana. utk yang satu uti maafkan author yah? :D

Before…

"bagaimana aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu! Aku takut kamu kenapa2 chagi?". Kata donghae sambil membelai rambut ji-hwan dengan mesra.

"sekali lagi, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, kau harus memberitahukannya padaku ne?". kata donghae dengan penuh perhatiannya.

"ne? arraseo!". Jawab ji-hwan.

"ya sudah! Kajja!" donghae mengagandeng tangan ji-hwan menuju ruang kelas.

Part 3.

"wookie sepertinya hari ini hyung akan pulang terlambat. Sebaiknya kau tidak usah menunggu hyung, kau pulang saja duluan. Ini! Kunci mobilnya". Kata yesung sambil menyerahkan kunci mobil kepada wookie. "jangan lupa nanti sore jeput hyung, arra?"yesung mengingatkan.

"ne!"jawab wookie ketus. *masih kesal kali sama yesung*

Pov. Wookie:

"huh! Dasar hyung ini enak saja memerintahku seperti itu. Memangnya aku ini supirnya apa! Lagian, seharusnya aku yg mengatakan itu padanya. Karena aku masih kesal dengan perbuatannya itu"

End. Pov

Wookie berjalan sambil membenahi pakaiannya yg masih terlihat berantakan. Dari arah yang berlawanan seorang yeoja cantik yg wajahnya masih asing disekolah itu, terlihat sedang memeriksa dan melihat2 map yang dibawanya. Yeoja itu berjalan kearah wookie tanpa melihat kedepan. Karena mereka sama2 tidak melihat, maka tabrakan pun tak dapat terhindarkan.

"aw! Aduh…" kata mereka bersamaan sambil memegang kening mereka masing2.

"jweseongmida?" ujar wookie sambil membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf. Wookie membantu yeoja itu membereskan kertas2 yg berserakan dilantai. "aku tidak sengaja? Aku benar2 tidak melihat kalau kau sedang berjalan kearahku" tambahnya lagi.

"akh?... Aniyo! Gwenchana? Seharusnya aku yg minta maaf kepadamu. Karena aku tidak hati2 saat berjalan"kata yeoja itu dengan suaranya yg lembut. "khamsamida?"ujarnya sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya. Senyuman ketulusan yg terpancar dari wajah cantiknya.

"maaf, saya terburu2, kalu begitu saya permisi dulu. Anyeong..." pamit yeoja itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"ah? Ne! Anyeong..."ucap wookie yg masih terus memandangi yeoja itu dengan intens. Satu kata untuk dirinya saat ini 'terpesona' atau dia memang sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Molla? Hanya dia dan Tuhanlah yg tau! *plak* :D

Pov. Wookie:

Senyuman itu. Saat melihat yeoja itu tersenyum padaku, rasanya aku seperti melihat seseorang yg sedang tersenyum padaku. Yah? Seseorang yg kumaksud itu adalah hyun-ji. Sahabat kecilku. Meski dia adalah sahabatku, tapi entah mengapa perasaan ini tumbuh begitu saja didalam diriku. Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padanya. Mungkin terdengar konyol, karena saat itu aku masih berusia 7 tahun. Tapi inilah kenyataannya. Sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Meski sekarang dia sudah pergi meninggalkanku.

_**Flash back:**_

"_**oppa? Mianhae? aku sudah tidak bisa menemanimu lagi, aku harus pergi oppa? Jaga dirimu baik2, ne?**__**"**__** ucap hyun-ji kecil kepada wookie.**_

"_**kau juga harus menjaga dirimu baik2 ne? Segeralah kembali lagi! Oppa akan menunggumu kembali.**__**"**__**ujar wookie sambil membelai rambut hyun-ji dengan sayang. **_

"_**ne oppa! aku berjanji aku akan kembali lagi. Yakhsoke!**__**"**__**hyunji- mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya dan langsung disambut oleh jari kelingking wookie. **_

"_**ini! Aku berikan boneka winni the pooh kesayanganku, agar setiap oppa melihat boneka ini, oppa akan teringat kepadaku. Jadi oppa tidak akan kesepian lagi?**__**"**__**kata hyun-ji sambil memberikan boneka Winnie the pooh kesayangannya. Dan sebagai tanda perpisahan, hyunji mengecup bibir wookie sekilas. Wookie tersentak kaget. Bagaimana pun juga, itu adalah first kissnya. Dan first kiss itu ia lakukan saat dia berumur 7 thun. Sulit dipercaya.**_

_**Wookie melambaikan tangannya saat hyunji mulai pergi menjauh.**_

"_**hyun-ji! Aku akan menuggumu kembali lagi kesisiku! Tidak perduli berapa lama, aku akan tetap menuggumu. Cepatlah kembali. Karena disini, wookie kecilmu menunggu.**__**"**__** Kata wookie dalam hati. Pesawat melandas(?) ke udara membawa hyun-ji pergi dan tak tahu kapan akan kembali. **_

_**End. Past**_

_**End. Pov. Wookie **_

"akh?... kenapa aku jadi kembali teringat padanya! Sudahlah! Lebih baik aku kekantin saja! Perutku juga sudah lapar. Mungkin dengan makan, aku bisa melupakannya sejenak."kata wookie sambil beranjak menuju kantin sekolah.

Baksonya 1 ya mbak?..."wookie memesan makanan favoritenya. *readers: thor! kenapa makanan Indonesia bisa nyasar ke korea? Author : terserah gue dong! :p*

"bakso pesanan anda sudah siap? Selamat menikmati ^^"ujar pelayan wanita itu kepadanya.

"khamsamidha ahjuma ^^" jawabnya. "hemmm... wah! Kelihatannya enak!" gumam wookie samil menghirup aroma makanan kesukaanya itu. Wookie dengan lahapnya menyantap bakso itu. "nyam2... wah? Enak sekali rasanya..."

"hey! wookie-ah! Sedang apa kau disini!" sapa kyuhyun dan sungmin sambil menepuk bahunya wookie.

"uhuk!" wookie tersedak akibat ulah evilnya kyu. Spontan saja, bakso yg ada dimulut wookie mencelat(?) keluar, dan mendarat tepat diatas kepala ketua yayasan sekolah.

Pluk!

"aduh! Kurang ajar! Siapa yg berani menimpukku!"ujar ketua yayasan sambil melihat2 disekelilingnya.

"o oww!" kata mereka bersamaan. Wookie, kyu dan sungmin langsung memalingkan wajah mereka kearah yg lain. Agar tidak dicuriai, mereka langsung mengambil ancang2 utk bersikap sewajarnya. Wookie langsung menyantap baksonya dgn santai. Maksudnya, berusaha utk bersikap santai, tapi sialnya, lagi2 wookie tersedak. Sungmin menata rambutnya agar terlihat 'lebih rapi'. Sedangkan kyuhyun, membersihkan meja kantin yg 'tidak terlihat kotor'sama sekali sambil bersiul2 ria. *ada2 ja kelakuan uri oppadeul XD (author geleng2) *

"habislah kita kali ini!"ujar sungmin ketakutan saat mendapat tatapan yg errr... menyeramkan dari ketua yayasan. Sepertinya penyamaran (?) mereka gagal.

"pak! Bapak sudah ditunggu diruang OSIS sekolah."kata salah seorang siswa yg merupakan anggota OSIS.

"fiuhh... kita selamat!" ujar kyuhyun bernapas dengan lega.

"hya! Kyuhyun-ah! Apa yg kau lakukan! Kau ingin membunuhku ya! "omel wookie marah2.

"waduh2... galak bener temen kita yg satu ini! Jangan marah2 gtuh dong? Akukan gak sengaja."kata kyuhyun dengan expresi tak bersalah.

"heh! Tidak sengaja!" desah wookie kesal.

"ya ya! Mianhae? jgn marah2 dong? Ntar imutnya ilang loh?"goda kyuhyun yg berusaha utk merayu wookie.

"tidak ada namja yg lebih imut disekolah ini selain aku!"ujar sungmin dengan tampang aegyonya

"gak selagi aku masih ada disekloah ini!" tantang wookie.

"oh? Jadi kau merasa bahwa kau adalah namja terimut disekolah ini?"seru sungmin menantang.

"ya! Memangnya kenapa!" kata wookie yg tak mau kalah.

"eh... sudah2 jangan berdebat seperti ini! Dengar ya? Kalian berdua itu, bukan namja terimut disekolah ini, tapi! Aku! Adalah si namja tampan dengan senyuman evilnya yang menawan!"ungkap kyu dengan PD-nya.

Wookie dan sungmin menatap kyu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. "tampan dan menawan? Dilhat dari mananya kau itu tampan dan menawan?"kata wookie yg masih menatap kyu.

"kau itu, tampan dan menawan, jika dilihat dari puncak menara eivel"tutur sungmin dengan maksud utk mengejek kyu.

"kalau begitu, wajahku gk akan kelihatan dong!"jawab kyu yg masih lola. Mungkin proses loadinngya kyuhyun saat nih lagi mampet. Gk ada sinyal kali :D *plak* ^_^v

"memang iya! Makanya, lebih menawan lagi jika tidak dilihat! :p wkwkwkwk _"ledek sungmin yg sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Sepertinya setan jahilnya kyu, kini berpindah ke sungmin. Tapi kenapa sikap babbonya yesung yg kini mulai berpindah ke kyuhyun. *digorok clouds*

"hey! MWORAGO! Kau mengejek ku ya!"kyu mulai marah. Matanya melotot (?) keluar seperti hendak menerkam sungmin. Menyeramkan. Sungmin segera berlari sebelum kyu mendaratkan pukulan di wajahnya. Wookie terkekeh melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu.

"dasar! Mereka itu!" wookie geleng2 kepala.

Setelah selesai menyantap makanan kesukaannya itu, wookie kembali kekelasnya. Ia berjalan memenelusuri koridor sekolah sambil bersiul2 ria. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sekerumunan siswa-siswi didepan kantor kepala sekolah. Rasa penasaran pun menyelemutinya. Wookie menerobos para siswa-siswi yg menghalangi jalannya.

"ada apa sih!"tanyanya penasaran. "eh? Bukankah dia yeoja yg bertabrakan denganku tadi? Sedang apa dia disitu?"gumam wookie dalam hati. "dia itu..."ucapnya terputus.

"dia itu anak baru disekolah ini, dia begitu cantik bukan?"sambung seorang namja yg berada disamping ryeowook.

"akh? Ne, dia memang cantik!"jawab wookie dengan gaya cueknya yg menyebalkan.

"hya! Wookie-ah! Kenapa expresimu hanya seperti itu!"sentak namja itu kesal dan melayangkan pukulan dikepala ryeowook.

"hya! Eunhyuk-ah! Kenapa kau malah memukulku!" kata wookie sambil mengelus kepalanya yg sakit dan membalas pukulan itu dikepala eunhyuk.

"itu sebagai hukuman buatmu!" jawabnya.

"hukuman? Hukuman apa? Sepertinya aku tidak ada berbuat salah padamu!" tanya ryeowook heran.

"kau memang tidak bersalah padaku. Tapi kau bersalah kepada yeoja cantik itu!"ujar eunhyuk sambil menunjuk kearah yeoja itu dengan mulutnya, sehingga mengakibatkan mulutnya manyun panjang sampai beberapa cm.

Wookie mngerutkan keningnya karena tak mengerti dengan ucapan sahabatnya yg satu itu. "eomo! Apakah dia tau kejadian itu!" bisik wookie dalam hati. Wookie teringat dngan insiden kecil yg baru saja dia alami. Kejadian dimana wookie dengan tdk sengaja menabrak yeoja cantik itu dengan kerasnya. Sampai2 kepala mereka terbentur satu sama lain. Cukup menyakitkan sih?

"ah! Itu kan hanya insiden kecil saja! Lagian aku sudah meminta maaf kepadanya!"pikirnya. "memangnya aku bersalah apa padanya?"Tanya ryeowook yg masih terlihat heran.

"seharusnya? Jika kau melihat yeoja cantik seperti itu, setidaknya, kau harus memujinya."jawab eunhyuk gk logis.

"bukankah aku tadi sudah memujinya cantik! (_ _!)" kata wookie yg mulai kesal, karena ia merasa bahwa dia sudah dipermainkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"ya? Kau memang mengatakan dia cantik! Tapi kau tidak memperlihatkan expresi wajah yg mengambarkan ucapanmu itu!"kata eunhyuk yg mulai ngotot.

"lalu aku harus menanggapinya bagaimana!"kata wookoie yg semakin bertambah kesal.

"begini! Seperti ini... ehem ehem!" eunhyuk mulai memperagakannya dengan gaya rayuan gombal mautnya itu. "wow! He is beautifull! He's like angel! Baeutifull girl! (*_*)" ucapnya dengan keras. Sehingga membuat para siswa-siswi memperhatikannya. Eunhyuk membungkam mulutnya sendiri karena malu. "hehehe :D" cengirnya disela ucapannya.

Pov. Wookie

Hemmm dasar dia ini! Dia pikir aku seperti namja yg lainnya? Yg suka menebarkan senyuman manis serta rayuan2 maut, yg membuat hati para yeoja disini menjadi luluh" wookie menghela nafas panjang.

End. Pov

TBC...

hai hai... *lambai2kan tngan bareng wookppa* author balik lagi dngan chap 3. nih udah update kilat. *emg siapa yg ngarep* hehehe :D

oc! mind to review?

gomawooo... ^^

NO SILLENT READERS!


End file.
